


【SD】Puberty ＆ Oestrum.

by AIGRET



Series: Alpha/Omega Alternative Universe [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Semi-Public Sex, Underage - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIGRET/pseuds/AIGRET
Summary: Dean觉得有必要跟Sam强调一下界限问题，他哥不是妓女，更不是处理性欲的飞机杯，他不可以每次看完黄片之后都自觉地蹭到Dean身边。但是在Dean张开嘴想要表达抗议前，他就会抢先露出那副可怜巴巴的表情，好像路边被踢了一脚的小狗。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Alpha/Omega Alternative Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009191
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	【SD】Puberty ＆ Oestrum.

***  
即使是对一个以猎魔为生的，非正常人类家庭样本来说，温彻斯特家族的Alpha也显得太多了点。

他倒不是在抱怨什么。在21世纪的、倡导性别平等反对把Omega当做只能待在家里的婊子的美利坚，猎魔人这行Alpha含量还是达到了惊人的百分之六十（与此同时，统计局最新数据是Alpha占人口总数的百分之十七点五），剩下的百分之三十九点九则被Beta占据，如果这个数字被Omega保护协会注意到那些人绝对会晕厥过去。

之所以还有那么零点零一的异类存在，完完全全要拜Dean Winchester这个怪胎Omega所赐。

Dean一直坚信他应该分化成一个Alpha，再不济也该是个Beta，这并不是说他是个Alpha沙文主义者（尽管他的父亲似乎有那么点倾向），这从一个细节上就能够证明：跟漂亮姑娘们调情的时候，他对Alpha、Beta或者Omega一视同仁。

然而，对于一个猎手来说，成为Alpha无疑是最有利的。Alpha是天生的顶尖战士，他们更强悍、肌肉更发达、战斗能力更出众。

Dean确定他会是个Alpha，没有理由他不是啊，他很高（在Sam十四岁令人讨厌的青春期开始之前他看上去都是那样的。在那之后？操，Sam个子窜得跟火箭似的），很强壮，有一张不靠信息素也能泡到酒吧里最火辣的那个女孩的英俊面孔，更别提他那百分之百的硬汉性格了。

但是随着时间推移这个可能性变得越来越渺茫，Sam很早就分化成了Alpha，而他的信息素腺体像死了一样一动不动。所以他开始失望地接受这个事实：大概他就是没有幸运到抽中那中奖率百分之十七点五的签。

直到某一天早上他浑身燥热、大汗淋漓地醒来，惊恐地发现自己的屁股正在流水，他也完全没往Omega那方面想。

他跌跌撞撞地往卫生间跑，觉得自己的腿像两根前天晚上餐桌上煮过头的意大利面条。经过镜子冲向马桶的时候，他在那块亮闪闪的玻璃里看到了自己一闪而过的脸：双颊潮红，眼神迷茫，简直像个发情的婊子。

他还有心情用比喻修饰自己，而不是转转天才般的大脑思考一下会不会实际上他就是那个发情的婊子。

他坐在马桶上，一把拽下自己的裤子，不出所料，他的拳击短裤已经湿透了，浅灰色的布料吸饱了液体沉沉地往下坠。

“Sam！”

Dean大声冲着门外咆哮：“我就跟你说了我们昨天吃的肯定是油鱼不是鳕鱼！！”

被他吵醒的Sam更大声地吼了回来：“闭上你的嘴！我他妈一点问题都没有！”

Dean还没来得及说话，就发现又有一阵热流从下身涌了出来，好像他的屁股突然变成了坏掉的水龙头似的。但事实上并非如此，这种感觉更加微妙和撩人，滚烫的皮肤变得无比敏感，连空气抚过都能让他颤巍巍地哆嗦，他突然就感到饥渴、感到空虚、感到他需要把什么东西放进他贪婪的身体里。

什么鬼？！

他被自己冒出来的念头吓懵了，终于低下头看了一眼，他涨红的阴茎高高翘了起来——正常的晨勃，他在青春期每天都要面对的困扰——不正常的是，在阴茎和屁股之间，那个新生的、粉红色的、现在还在淌出亮晶晶的透明滑液的器官。在Dean的注视下，那两片湿漉漉的软肉一张一合的，像张渴望吃点什么的小嘴。

Dean还没从“我他妈好像变异了”的恐慌中挣脱，Sam大概是彻底醒了过来，意识到这到底是怎么一回事，就急忙开始拍卫生间的门。

“Dean？发生了什么Dean？”

Dean有一会发现自己口干舌燥喉咙嘶哑到说不出话，他身上开始溢出源源不断的甜香味，隔着门板也绝对够Sam的犁鼻器捕捉到。那味道就像傍晚五点钟的面包房，像刚刚打开的香气四溢的烤箱，像一大块浇了蜂蜜的苹果派，热乎乎的黄油和砂糖融化进他皮肤的每一个角落。他哆哆嗦嗦地用手掌按住脖颈后的信息素腺体，在脆弱敏感的器官上来回揉搓，想要堵住释放出来的信息素，那个工作原理就跟企图用手捏住扎破的气球差不多。

“老天啊！”Sam绝对是反应过来了，他结结巴巴地大叫起来，“你分化了？你、你是个Omega？”

“见鬼的我怎么知道！”Dean高声压过了Sam的嗓音，“而你可以再叫大声点，让整栋楼都知道你不是哑巴！”

Omega？一个一到发情期就跟块刚烤过的棉花糖一样甜腻腻湿唧唧的Omega？

Dean有充分理由相信，一定是因为他们家见鬼的Alpha太多了，上帝才把他变成了一个Omega来调和。是的，一定是这样。这是最有说服力的理论。

他为自己没来得及发育就被扼杀在萌芽里的Alpha结感到难过。

然而，当他哭丧着脸告诉John他变成了一个Omega的时候，他爸爸上下打量他两眼，几乎没花上十秒钟就平静地接受了这个事实。如果要给John那副表情命名，那一定他妈的叫“哦我早就该想到的毕竟你一直都看上去像个Omega”。

Dean为这个事实感到震惊。John转身出门去药店买Omega抑制剂之后，Sam立刻飞快地向他使了个眼神，摆出一模一样的“哦我早就该想到”的家族遗传婊子脸。

Dean狠狠在他屁股上踹了一脚。

他说到哪儿了来着？对，他们家族的Alpha太多了。John Winchester，毫无疑问一直是个掌握权威的Alpha领导者。Sam，他的兄弟，则是个新生的年轻气盛的Alpha，迫不及待想要挑战父亲对族群的掌控权。就连他们过世的母亲，Mary，也是个漂亮又坚强的Alpha猎手，按照Alpha低到令人发指的受孕率来看他跟Sam简直是两个奇迹。

他们家绝对是有什么Alpha遗传基因流淌在血脉里，不然怎么解释这见鬼的概率？！一个族群里有一个Alpha，很好，他会自然而然成为家族的领袖，一个族群里有两个成熟Alpha，事情就会演变成一场灾难了。

John把那瓶抑制剂塞进Dean手心。新生的Omega立刻拧开吞了几粒药片，颤抖的手指和迫不及待的急促呼吸让Dean觉得自己就像个毒瘾发作的瘾君子。

药效发挥作用得很快，那股持续不断的热潮在他背脊上滚了一圈，打着旋慢慢地消退。他的皮肤终于不再过分地滚烫和敏感，在那之前只是暴露在空气中都像一场难以承受的酷刑，如果不是Sam顺手一棍敲在他脖子上，把他拖回来绑在床上，他绝对会在半小时之前冲出旅馆，在大街上随便找哪个Alpha跪下乞求他的阴茎。

Sam对此嗤之以鼻。他信誓旦旦地保证Dean只会用枪指着别人逼他掏出那玩意儿，顺便表达了对企图接近他的男性Alpha的同情。

气得Dean瞪着他说了个“你”字就晕了过去。

该死的发情期。该死的Omega婊子。

醒过来之后Dean摸了摸自己的后脑勺，有点扎手的短发下面肿起了一个小小的包，钝痛顺着头皮发散，他恶狠狠地咒骂着。

该死的Sam。

被他念叨的Sam压根没看到Dean的眼神，站起来装作不经意地打开旅馆的窗户，他用力地呼吸了几口新鲜空气，终于觉得头脑稍微清醒了点，Omega甜美的气味浓得好像有颗装满信息素的炸弹在狭小房间里引爆了似的。

John若有所思地看了一眼他的小儿子。

年轻的Alpha在房间里走来走去就像一头守着猎物转圈的焦躁雄狮。有的时候John会产生他养的不是一大一小两个儿子而是一对连体双胞胎的错觉，两颗彼此吸引的人造卫星，总是在交叠的轨道上相互绕转，信息素压倒之前连接他们的一切纽带成为了新的万有引力。

而现在距离突然变得太危险了。

“Sam，”他做出决定，“今晚你跟我住一个房间。”

“什么？”温彻斯特家的两个男孩都猛地仰起头看向父亲，两张一模一样的不可思议表情。

Dean跟Sam睡一个房间，John睡另一个。在Sam还小的时候，这让Dean能更方便地照顾他。等到Sam长到足以照顾好自己的年纪，这已经成了不用说的家庭惯例。更要命的一点是，John和Sam其他时间争执得已经够激烈了，Dean实在不需要听他们在睡前也大吵一架，非常感谢。

“但是——”Dean脱口而出。对上John不容置喙的神情之后，他又乖乖把后半截话咽了回去，“Yes, sir.”

Sam转头看了一眼Dean，使劲吞咽了两下口水，罕见地没有提出任何异议。老天，Dean现在简直是一块超大号的、会移动的甜派，尽管他更喜欢蔬菜沙拉，但他前所未有地、从生理层面理解了为什么他的硬汉哥哥会痴迷于这种甜腻松软的玩意儿。

他僵硬地点了点头，用力咬了一下脸颊内侧。他怕下一秒腿间那个器官就会兴奋地充血，进入青春期——特别是他长出结——之后它总是在不合时宜地躁动，但对着一块苹果派勃起听起来还是挺变态的。

不！那是个活生生的诱人的Omega，才不是什么餐盘上的小甜点！

Sam内心的Alpha咆哮着。

他更大声、更坚定地吼了回去。

所以对着他哥勃起就更变态了！

于是Sam安静地滚到了隔壁。

***  
在两个Alpha关上房间门之后，Dean欢呼着把自己摔到了床铺里，厚厚的床垫涌上来包裹了他。

耶！他可以自己拥有一整个房间！天知道这是他四岁之后就再也没发生过的事情了。

一间完全属于自己的、长久保存的房间当然是个可望不可即的幻想，Dean知道自己不应该奢望太多，在美国东西海岸之间来回奔波的旅程让他跟“稳定”这两个字彻底绝缘。他在一间又一间汽车旅馆的房间里周转，而那些标准间的装潢总是大同小异，没有半分发挥个性的余地。

在他迄今为止十几年的、以及可预见的未来几十年人生里，Dean待的时间最长的地方是Impala的车厢。这大概就是他对黑美人情有独钟的原因之一。

他可以随心所欲地在他的宝贝身上留下属于自己的痕迹，不用担心它们会像海滩上的沙画一样淹没，不用担心第二天一切都被旅馆的清洁工恢复原样，那让所有东西都像游戏重新读档一样失去意义。

但是退而求其次，能独自占有一整个房间也挺爽的，至少——Dean吹了声口哨——他可以放肆地观看电视收费节目而不用担心被Sam发现了。

天知道上次他被Sam抓包的时候那个娘兮兮的弟弟整张脸憋得通红，贴在Dean身旁一句话都说不出口。尴尬把全部空气都一寸一寸冻结了。

直到Dean咒骂着一把推开Sam：“他妈的什么东西在顶我的腰！”

Sam仰起脸，用那双榛绿色的、湿漉漉的狗狗眼迷茫地望着他。他清亮的声音听起来有点慌乱，抓着Dean的袖管就跟溺水的人抓住稻草一样：“我、我不懂，Dea-”

Dean不太想回忆接下来究竟发生了什么，这么说吧，如果从那之后他每一次帮他兄弟手淫都能拿到一美元，那么他现在的银行账户——

操。

Dean觉得有必要跟Sam强调一下界限问题，他哥不是妓女，更不是处理性欲的飞机杯，他不可以每次看完黄片之后都自觉地蹭到Dean身边。但是在Dean张开嘴想要表达抗议前，他就会抢先露出那副可怜巴巴的表情，好像路边被踢了一脚的幼犬。

于是每次Dean最后都会屈服。每。一。次。

Sam看着他哥的动作，也尝试过去解Dean的皮带，但Dean总是毫不留情地把他的手拍开。他给他弟弟手淫已经够变态了，但好歹还能拿性教育做借口（但他妈的这种事情难道不应该是雄性生物无师自通的吗？！），他弟弟给他手淫算什么？听起来像是诱奸儿童，虽然现在的状况在淫乱程度上也差不多。

最后Sam会紧咬着脸颊内侧射在Dean手里，棕发男孩皱着眉头，那副更像在进行学术研究而不是乱搞的表情真是彻头彻尾的书呆子，Dean本来应该嘲笑他的，但他凌乱的发梢被汗水打湿贴在脸上的模样确实他妈的性感得要命，于是他的话就卡在嗓子眼吐不出口了。

而这件事随着Sam的年龄增长变得越来越麻烦。最开始Dean只要随便用点技巧小处男就会立刻缴械，后来让Sam满足这件事越来越像一个挑战，他撸得手都酸了Sam还委屈地盯着他。

“狗娘养的，”Dean一边摸一边嘴里不停咒骂，“你怎么就这么持久？到底是你天赋异禀还是Alpha都他妈这样？”

Sam被他伺候得爽昏了头，胡乱地在喉咙里嗯了几声敷衍Dean。

“嗯个屁！快点射出来！”Dean瞪了他一眼，那两把小刷子似的卷翘睫毛向上掀，露出金绿色的湿润眼睛，红润饱满的嘴唇生气地撅着。

Sam盯着他哥漂亮得过分的脸，猝不及防地射了Dean满手，有几滴溅到了他的下巴和脖颈上，气得Dean冲进卫生间用肥皂洗了好几遍，还是觉得那种精液的腥味混杂着Alpha信息素的味道一直停留在皮肤上。

这就是为什么有时候Dean会被误认成气味很淡的Alpha，他的身上总是多多少少带着一点Alpha信息素的味道，甚至有一次他撩的女Beta问他是不是个被标记的Omega。

他气呼呼地断然否认，并且在心里发毒誓他要是再帮Sam手淫就一辈子吃不到派，后来毒誓变成了一个月吃不到派，再后来变成了一星期，最后他彻底放弃了。

他永远、永远也没法拒绝Sam。时间状语在这句话里听起来像是个该死的诅咒。

Dean在床上烦躁地翻了个身，把整张脸埋进枕头里。这已经是他第七次调整姿势了，但他还是一丁点睡意都没有。他从来没有睡觉抱什么东西的习惯，除了方便掏枪的睡觉姿势之外没有任何怪癖，但他就是觉得不习惯，浑身上下每一个细胞都在叫嚷着缺少了什么，尤其是那个该死的刚刚发育成熟的腺体。

Sam这次没睡在他旁边。

还把熟悉的Alpha信息素全部带走了。

如果是平时，这点小事根本不会影响到Dean的睡眠质量，但对于一个新分化的Omega来说？他简直发了疯地渴望Alpha的气味。

Dean猛地坐了起来，愤怒地掀开被子，爬到了旁边那张床上，Sam在那上面睡了三天，他能闻到Alpha残留在棉质布料里干净清冽的气息，像细细的水流渗透进每一寸织物花纹中。他像是掉进了一大团会下陷的棉花中，像是完完全全被裹进他弟弟的怀抱。

突然之间他就开始犯困，睡意勾着他的脑袋不断下沉，一直沉入松软的枕头里。

第二天Dean跟Sam和Dad在Impala旁边碰头的时候，John闻到他身上浓郁的Alpha信息素味道脸色黑得跟刚擦过的车一样，盯着Sam的表情好像要打断他的腿。

然而Sam闻到Dean身上熟悉的气味时眼睛立刻亮了起来，凑过来像条小狗一样嗅Dean脖颈和发梢，屁股后面那根看不见的尾巴摇得特别欢快。

***  
温彻斯特家Alpha之间的战争旷日持久且永无止境，不以任何外力为转移。括弧，包括Dean分化成Omega这件事。

在很多时候、很大程度上，Omega都是家庭中最紧密的粘合剂。由于Omega数量的稀少，一个族群往往会共享同一个Omega，这种关系中可以掺杂有性的成分，有时候则没有，但Omega通常都是那个跟所有人关系最亲密的，充满奉献精神地维系家族成员之间的纽带。

这是Dean为数不多没有翘掉的生理课之一的内容，他咬牙切齿地在课本上划重点，脑子里不合时宜地回想起John发现他是Omega的表情，既理解又诡异地有一丝欣慰的表情。

然而，事与愿违，如果一定要指出Dean分化成Omega对温彻斯特家有什么影响的话，那就是给John和Sam之间的争吵增添了全新内容。

“这次你不能带Dean一起猎魔！”坐在他旁边的Sam低吼着，榛绿色的眼睛里满是怒火，可惜正在开车的John毫不动摇。“他快要到发情期了！”

Dean试图说服他保护欲过剩的弟弟：“C'mon，又不是第一次了，不会有什么问题的。”

于是他弟弟立刻转过头，把矛头对准了他：“不会有什么问题，huh？”他眯起眼，咄咄逼人地追问道：“包括上次在吸血鬼巢穴？”

“那是意外，那——”Dean干巴巴地解释道，连自己都觉得说出口的每个字都太苍白无力了。空气中焦灼的Alpha信息素气息正在节节攀升，充满攻击性地占据整个车厢，宽敞的Impala突然就变得太狭窄了，几乎令人呼吸困难。

Sam冲进去的时候，Dean的裤子都被那只吸血鬼撕碎了。吸血鬼的手贪婪地从Dean的脸颊摸到脖颈，尖锐的指甲划破了皮肤，血液裹挟着Omega浓郁甜美的气味溢了出来，飘荡在整个库房里。Dean面色苍白，偏过头试图躲开吸血鬼的尖牙，被卡住下颌固定在原地。

吸血鬼俯下身时Dean扬起脖颈，睫毛紧张地扇动，强烈的颤栗如同电流顺着血管蔓延。

然后Sam用银子弹爆了那只吸血鬼的头。

Dean擦了一把溅到脸上的血，向Sam伸出手示意他扶自己一把：“谢天谢地，干得不错。”

然而Sam并没有像往常一样及时接住每次猎魔都能把自己搞得破破烂烂的兄弟，他愣了一下，才慌乱地握住Dean的手。他的眼神四处乱瞟，不敢盯着那两截在Dean衬衫下晃荡的大腿。在昏暗的库房里它们简直白得发光。不是说他没有见过Dean的裸体（见鬼，别说裸体了，他在Dean面前一丁点隐私都没有），但——不是在这种情况下。不是在这种状态下。

Dean那张招摇过市的漂亮面孔总是能吸引各种各样的人，女性、男性，甚至超自然生物。而自从他分化成Omega之后，这种要命的吸引力越发不可收拾。Sam不敢想象刚才如果他晚来一步——

Dean已经毫不在意地脱掉衬衫围在腰上，勉强盖住大腿，他转过头困惑地看了一眼Sam：“愣着干嘛，跟上啊。”

Sam重重地吞咽着，视线黏在Dean的格子衫上，随着脚步一晃一晃的下摆之间露出白皙的皮肤。

生理课本上的内容不合时宜地闯进了大脑。那位老古板生理老师的教鞭敲在黑板上的时候，处于青春期躁动的Alpha们都在窃笑，他们对着课本上那副毫无性吸引力的器官解剖图交头接耳，印刷品千篇一律又无趣，每个Alpha都想知道Omega的性器官究竟长什么样。

每个人与生俱来都携带着两套生殖系统，Alpha的雄性生殖系统高度发育，雌性性器官则停留在萎缩状态。与之相对，成熟的Omega雌性性器官开始发育，雄性性器官会逐渐停止生长。

所以，Dean是个Omega这件事意味着，跟Sam不同，他有柔嫩、青涩的阴道，一套从来没有被其他人碰过的性器官。他确定因为他知道Dean分化之后从来只泡跟他相同的Omega，拒绝任何人把手指放在他身上。

操。

Sam揉了揉发痒的鼻尖，结果摸了一手温热的鲜血，吓得他连忙把鼻血胡乱蹭在了外套上，追到Dean身后。

“Sam，”John打断了Dean的话，声音里裹挟着克制的怒火和权威，Alpha领导者命令道，“你应该离你哥远点。”

“离他远点？”Sam从喉咙里发出低沉的咆哮，“怎么？让他被别的Alpha强暴和标记吗？”

“我不会让这种事发生。”John绷着脸说。车厢里充溢的信息素张牙舞爪地碰撞，Alpha相互撕咬着争夺领导权。

“你保护他，huh？”Sam尖锐地讽刺道，“你有没有想过你不在他身边的时候该怎么办？你力不能及的时候怎么办，就像上次那样？”

Impala猛地转了个弯，驶入了高速公路旁的加油站，刺耳的刹车声在沥青路面上尖叫。John扳起手刹，转头盯着他的小儿子：“Sam-”

“停！”Dean抢先打断了John，做了个暂停的手势，那双绿眼扫了一眼父亲，然后转到Sam身上，“你们两个都停下，行吗？”说话的时候他悄悄释放了一点Omega信息素，试图舒缓一触即发的紧张局面。

两个Alpha短暂地安静了一会。

Sam抽了抽鼻子，猛地推开车门跨了出去：“我去上厕所！”

Dean偷偷瞥了一眼John：“呃……我也去上个厕所。”

“嘿，你不应该那么跟爸说话。”

Dean在厕所门口追上了Sam，他拍了拍男孩的肩膀，“我懂你，兄弟，好吗？我知道你担心我，但——”

Sam突然抓住了Dean的手腕，转过身猛地把他推进了厕所隔间，门板在他们身后重重甩上。

“他妈的搞什么——”Dean的后背狠狠撞上了冰冷的墙面，瘦削突出的脊椎骨在瓷砖上硌得生疼，后半截话被Sam的手掌堵在了嘴巴里，他抬起眼，茫然无措地看着突然爆发的弟弟。

Sam也盯着他，背着光的绿眼沉得像是两汪深潭。“你才不懂，Dean，”他缓慢地、一字一句地重复道，“你什么都不懂。”

Dean用尽浑身力气翻了个白眼。是，他是不懂。真他妈见鬼了，明明是Sam在冲他发火，他的语气反倒好像他才是受委屈的那个。

Sam的身体覆了上来。他好像是在一夜之间抽长了，以至于Dean经常反应不过来Sam已经不是那个事事都需要他照顾的小弟弟，正相反，他是个年轻强大的Alpha，身躯下每一寸肌肉都在伸展着渴望去占有、去征服。

而这样的Sam让Dean无意识地绷紧了身体。他甚至都不知道自己在戒备什么，但Omega和猎人的本能同时警铃大作。

“Dean……”Sam用撒娇般的鼻音哼道，把稍长的卷发埋在兄长的颈窝里蹭了蹭。

“狗娘养的。”Dean浑身僵直，干巴巴地挤出几个字，“你他妈不是认真的。”

他能感觉到炙热的温度，即使隔着两层牛仔裤，他弟弟的怪物阴茎抵在他的小腹上，充满暗示意味地一下一下蹭着他。该死的青春期。该死的饥渴的青少年随时随地都能勃起的能力。

“我也不想的。”Sam低声辩解道，那种小狗般的表情又回到了他脸上，“我不知道它为什么……”

于是对Sam束手无策的能力也一并回到了Dean身上。他撇了下头，放松了紧绷的肌肉，“好吧，操，听着，这是情绪激动时的正常反应，好吗？不是说一定是因为性欲什么的……”

更不可能是因为对他哥产生性欲。

Sam点了点头，也不知道听没听进去。他抓住Dean的手央求道：“帮我……Dean。”

Dean深吸了一口气。

他一定会下地狱的。

每次把Sam的阴茎握在手心里的时候，Dean都发自真心地想知道这真的是那个他用速食麦片养大的小孩吗？那个只会奶声奶气地叫“Dee”追着他屁股四处跑的团子？该不会是圣诞老人趁他不注意的时候用一个长着大屌的家伙把他天真无邪的弟弟给调包了吧？

Sam捏了捏他的手，打断他发散的思维，催促他继续动作。于是Dean只能咬着牙继续撸，带着枪茧的手指从龟头摸到茎身，刮蹭着敏感的冠状沟。Sam的呼吸声一下子变沉了，气息落在他的脖颈旁。他能感觉到炙热的血管在他手里兴奋地跳动。

妈的。但是不管这个小变态到底是谁，他都养了这么多年，Dean一边给Sam手淫一边恶狠狠地想。难不成他还能去退货吗？

Sam垂着眼睛咬住嘴里的低喘，伸出手去解Dean的皮带扣。Dean一把按住那只手，瞪了他一眼制止他的动作。

Sam隔着牛仔裤捏了捏Dean的性器，向下滑到更深的位置，来回恶意揉搓的时候那块软肉都在他掌心颤栗，湿热的气息落在他的手上。Dean不可思议地睁大眼睛，粗糙的布料磨蹭过阴唇的感觉鲜明得恐怖，穴口立刻开始贪婪地流水。他的腰软了一半，必须花费全部力气才能推开Sam。“别碰我！”

Sam毫不在意被拒绝，他低着头，眼睛向上打量Dean的表情：“拜托，Dean，我知道你想要这个。让我帮你。”

“我不——”

“你是不是没碰过这里？”Sam拉下拉链，飞快地扯开他的拳击短裤，“我可以教你，”他看了看Dean还搭在他阴茎上的手指，“互相帮忙。”

帮你妈。Dean气得头昏脑涨，顾不上自己到底在骂谁。你哥摸过的女人数量可比你摸自己的次数还多。

但是Sam的手指直接放在那个脆弱的性器官上的时候，Dean像是突然被人掐住脖子的鹅一样呆愣地失去了语言能力。Sam的手很宽大，几乎能把那条娇小的入口整个包裹住，画面色情又变态，充斥着直白的视觉冲击力。

Sam好像也被这种感觉吓了一跳，他听见弟弟骤然粗重的呼吸声，Alpha信息素剑拔弩张地填入每一寸空气。

“天啊，Dean……”

Sam手上也长着薄茧，但跟Dean在手枪和匕首上磨出来的不同，他的茧子更多的是握笔留下的。Dean以往都会为这一点感到骄傲。他的小Sammy，总是那么优秀，那么刻苦，如果他不是命中注定要成为猎人的话，那他肯定会是个顶尖的律师，或者外科医生，握起手术刀就像端着猎枪一样平稳有力。他会成为地位和收入一样优渥的中产阶层，娶一位性感而迷人的妻子，像Dean看的八点档肥皂剧里的男主角。

而不是跟他高中辍学，一事无成，在猎魔、父亲和兄弟之外没有任何生活可言的哥哥荒谬地搞在一起。

更不是拨开那两片紧闭的软肉，故意用粗糙的茧子抚弄湿漉漉的小缝，没有使用过的器官在白炽灯下显露出嫩粉色，在每次抚摸之后都兴奋地颤栗，泛着淫秽的、亮闪闪的水光。

那双手在Dean的想象里应该用来翻厚厚的法律文书，应该用来主刀一台严肃的手术。

没有任何布料的阻隔，没有任何理由和借口，他就这么赤裸裸地靠在墙上，跟他的亲生兄弟挤在同一间狭窄的厕所隔间里，松松垮垮的牛仔裤挂在膝弯上，让他联想起昨天那部低俗AV的开头，胆大包天的小情侣急色到在公厕里来了一发，浪叫隔着门板都能清清楚楚听见。

Dean被自己的念头吓了一跳，打起精神强硬地抓住Sam的手：“我说停下！”那句威胁从嘴里冒出来的时候连他自己都被吓了一跳，他都不知道他的声音可以那么沙哑，那么软弱，连拒绝都像是在乞求更多。

但他怎么可以？

他可以心安理得地说服自己摸Sam的阴茎只是为了帮他，尽管这种帮助方式变态荒诞又扭曲，但说得好像他们的生活和家庭关系就很正常似的。从他开始照顾Sam，充当起Sam的兄长、父亲甚至母亲角色起，从他们形影不离地生活了十几年时，他们之间的兄弟关系界限就跟隐私一起灰飞烟灭。

他怎么可能拒绝Sam的请求？

照看Sam，保护Sam，满足Sam的一切需要。他就是为此而生的。

但这件事完全不在照顾Sam的范围里。恰恰相反，跟他哥纠缠只会拖累Sam，让他失去他本来唾手可得的幸福人生和光明前途。

Sam完全不为所动，他低下头，声音落在Dean耳边，像个只会低声念叨同一句话的机器人：“让我帮你，Dean，拜托，我想帮你……”

“不行。”Dean大腿都在打颤，Omega那部分本能尖叫着让他服从年轻优秀的Alpha的指令，跪下来乞求Alpha的谅解，乞求他的阴茎和结。但Dean的另一部分凶狠地吼了回去。他绝不退让：“你想要什么都行，除了这个。别逼我拿枪指着你。”

他撒谎的。他追出来太急压根没拿枪。就算他拿了，在对着Sam之前他宁愿先瞄准自己。

Sam看着他，榛绿色的眼睛有点湿润，在灯光下闪着亮晶晶的光，好像刚刚有一串挥着翅膀的小精灵飞过，洒下了一层星星碎屑。Sam叹了口气，带着无可奈何的意味，看着Dean就像看着屡教不改、无可救药的顽劣儿童。

“我想要你开心，”他说，“Dean。”

而在他瞄准自己之前，Sam抢先在他心头开了一枪。

十环，正中靶心。以至于好一会除了子弹穿过胸膛一路卷起的爆炸巨响，Dean什么都听不见。

他的嘴唇颤了几下，过了好久语言能力才重新回到他身上。

“狗娘养的……”Dean感觉自己快哭了，八成是被根本讲不通道理的弟弟气的，但他怎么能在Sam面前这么丢脸？他用手背盖住眼睑用力蹭了几下，假装是在擦掉流进眼里的汗水。

“我不会逼你，Dean，我发誓。”Sam的呼吸凌乱而急促，他的另一只手覆在Dean肩头，“让我帮你，好吗？”

在Dean开口之前，他已经得到了答复。厕所隔间里弥漫着苹果派温暖甜蜜的香气听起来真他妈诡异，但他们俩都顾不上场合了。

Sam掰开Dean的腿缝，几乎有点痴迷地打量着，他的哥哥可能不会喜欢任何影响他硬汉气质的东西（除了派），包括雌性性器官，但Sam觉得见鬼的Dean从头发到脚趾，连这里都漂亮到不可思议。

那条窄窄的肉缝紧闭着，颜色很浅，像蚌壳里只露出裙边的嫩红色肉核，它看起来那么柔软、那么脆弱，轻轻一碰就像团融化的砂糖湿哒哒地颤抖，连带着Dean也被赋予了某种近乎神圣的色情意味。

Sam用两根手指撑开它，摸索被软肉包裹着的秘密入口。Dean咬住下唇，拼命把脱口而出的呻吟咽回去（他还记得那部AV的情节），他的手指插进Sam半长的棕发里，Sam试探地插入一截指节时他抓紧了Sam的头发，脚趾紧张地在运动鞋里蜷缩。

“Sam，嗯……Sam……”

Sam的嗓子沙哑得厉害，几乎没法回应Dean。上帝啊，Dean的穴口又紧又热，柔嫩的褶皱迫不及待地绞缠住他的手指，他好像把手陷入一大团多汁的布丁里，每次动作都会挤出更多甜美的汁液。

更要命的是，他会想到这是Dean，他撬开了Dean坚硬的外壳直接触摸到最深处炙热湿软的内核，罔顾伦理操了他一直崇拜的兄长。光是这种念头转过脑海就让他兴奋不已，阴茎在Dean手里硬得发疼。

“继续……”Sam嘶嘶地命令道，“继续摸我，Dean。”

Dean乖乖地重新开始撸他的阴茎，虽然动作和技巧依旧娴熟，但他的表情僵硬得像是正在拆一枚随时引爆的炸弹，大概他脸蛋漂亮想法单纯的哥哥脑子已经转不过来了。

他的手指继续往Dean身体里探，撑开内壁上每一条敏感的褶皱，打着圈寻找他哥的敏感点。Dean紧闭着双眼低声喘息，睫毛跟随他的动作剧烈地扑闪。

他跟Omega上过床，当然了，他下个月就成年了，但从来没有哪个Omega像Dean这样对他有致命的吸引力。那些Omega大多都是表里如一的荡妇，外表和身体一样柔软，但Dean不一样。Dean就像一块夹心硬糖，用坚韧的硬汉外表把自己包裹起来，强行敲开只会把他整个碾碎，他只在家人，甚至只在Sam面前才会露出那点柔软的、黏糊糊的、裹着蜜糖的内芯。

这给了Alpha一个足以冲昏头脑的暗示，让他觉得他可以把Dean随心所欲地拼成他想要的模样。

他那么好，对Sam有求必应。

一开始Sam简直恨透了这一点，从四岁开始Dean就是他的偶像，偶像就应该是完美无缺高高在上的，触摸不到的才能让人心生敬畏。可他心甘情愿做一个听话的小士兵，爸爸的乖女孩，有那么多次Dean最终说出“yes, sir”的时候，他都恨不得冲过去抓住Dean的衣领，怒气冲冲地质问他难道就没有自己的想法吗？难道就没有自己的需要吗？

他希望他自我一点。

或者，他来照顾他的需要。

“我想操你，我想标记你，Dean……”Sam一边用手指在Dean的穴口里抽插，一边在他哥耳边洗脑一样低声喃喃，好像这句话重复足够多次就会具有掌控Dean的魔力。那个漂亮的器官已经被揉得发红，软肉上可怜兮兮地挂着晶莹的、连成线的淫水，每次Sam的手指抽出来时都会牵动内壁向外翻，插进去后又会挤出咕唧咕唧的色情水声。拼命讨好和挽留他的肉缝简直让他大脑都发晕，恨不得直接把Dean操翻在墙上。

Dean看上去跟他一样头昏脑涨，第一次被玩弄的入口爽得他眼泪都快掉下来了，但还有那么一丁点残留的念头支撑着Dean摇摇欲坠的理智：“不行！”

“Dean……”Sam乞求地叫他的名字，边说边揉捏红肿的阴蒂，灵活地拨弄敏感的肉粒。Dean喘了一声，“不……你他妈又不是那个该下地狱的！”

激烈而绵长的快感像潮水一样拍打在Dean的脊椎上，他跟那么多Omega上过床，却第一次分享同样的感受，他甚至都意识不到自己在晃着腰迎合Sam的动作。现在他可以理解为什么大家都管Omega叫婊子了。揉碎了的、无法控制的呻吟和浪叫从他嘴巴里冒了出来，而他脑子里一片混沌，只剩那么一个角落还在小声尖叫着，提醒他那只手是弟弟握笔杆的手，是律师的、医生的手。

他的大脑现在就像一块在烤箱里融化的黄油，所有东西都黏糊糊地搅在一起，从他身上源源不断冒出来的蜂蜜、奶油和苹果混合的香气差不多是火上浇油。Dean头晕眼花喃喃低语，还机械性地给Sam手淫：“Dr.Sexy……”

“什么？”Sam没跟上Dean跳跃的脑回路。

但是Dean晕乎乎地没有回答。

这种结果当然不能让Sam满意，但他又不能强迫Dean，只能告诉自己想撬开Dean的防护和道德伦理必须慢慢来，反正他们还有一辈子那么长的时间相处。他深吸一口气，放软了声音，继续诱哄他的兄长：“那只要你给我口，我也会用舌头操你，怎么样？”

Dean紧张地吞咽了一声，差不多被情欲控制的头脑根本无法抵抗这种诱惑，他觉得膝盖都在融化，像两块煮得太久的鱼骨头，松散软弱地向下坠。反正又不是真的操进去，他安慰自己。然后他就发现自己跪在擦得干净的瓷砖上，嘴里含着弟弟火热的阴茎。

但是如果说手淫他还有那么点经验的话，在口交上他就是真真正正一片白纸了。老实说，Sam那个怪物般的玩意儿把他腮帮都撑得鼓了起来，合不上嘴的感觉让他下巴发酸，唾液开始在口腔里分泌和聚集。

他向上看了一眼Sam，试图寻找点下一步的指示或者什么东西，但接触到他的眼神时Sam肌肉绷紧了一下，手指插进他暗金色的短发之间，扣住他的后脑勺：“就是这样，Dean，操，你不知道你有多漂亮……”Dean翻了个白眼想说他当然知道，“不知道你的嘴唇有多适合吸点什么。”

Dean感觉脑细胞有点不够用了，但Sam还在自顾自地往下说。

“老天，你从来没注意过去酒吧时那些人看你的眼神，是不是？你把啤酒瓶咬在嘴里的时候他们有多想把阴茎放在你嘴巴里。”

这些直白的下流话从他乖巧的弟弟（可能世界上只有他一个是那么想的）嘴里说出来冲击力简直翻倍。Dean下意识地咽了下唾液。Sam闷哼一声，然后Dean发现那根阴茎又大了一圈，喉咙都撑得发疼。操，他觉得自己可能成为世界上第一个被亲生兄弟的鸡巴噎住的人，肯定会上报纸头条。

就在这个要命的时刻，外面突然响起了John的声音：“Sam！Dean！你们在里面吗？”

他妈的耶稣基督啊。John的说话声清晰而响亮，离他们只有薄薄一道门板之隔。Dean灵魂都快吓飞了，慌张地吐出Sam的阴茎，条件反射式地想要回话。

但是Sam一把捏住他的下颌，酸痛迫使Dean又张开了嘴，他又重新插了进去，顶端挤压在Dean喉管上时他哥发出了一声微弱的抽泣，好像什么小动物被踩到的叫声。Sam做了个噤声的手势。

“我在！”Sam冲门外叫道。

“Dean呢？”John问。

“我不知道！”Sam说，“可能去便利店买啤酒了吧。”

“好吧，你动作快点。看到你哥把他一块带回来。”John说，也不知道到底有没有相信Sam的说辞。

反正总比他的长子正跪在弟弟面前给他口交，被堵住嘴巴一句话都说不出来听上去要可信一点。

John的皮鞋敲在地砖上的声音慢慢走远了。

Sam呼了一口气，才把注意力重新集中在Dean身上。他的眼睛又湿润了，在灯光下泪眼汪汪地盯着Sam，胸膛因为紧张而起伏。

“你听到了，爸让我们动作快点。”Sam说，“所以我很抱歉，欠你的晚上再补给你。”

Dean还没咂摸出来Sam这句话的意思，Sam已经大开大合地抽插起来，每次都把自己硬得生疼的性器深深埋进Dean温热的喉咙里，Dean被迫迎合着他的节奏，只有忍无可忍才会挤出一点呜咽，就像浴室里一捏就会响的橡皮鸭子，让小时候的Sam着迷。

本来Dean就已经给他做了很长时间的手活，所以这次没花多久他就达到了高潮。Sam紧紧抓住Dean的短发，全身肌肉都在有规律地收缩，他咬着脸颊内侧低声叫Dean的名字，猛地把阴茎抽了出来。Dean茫然地抬起眼睛，还没来得及说话，Sam就抵着他脸颊射了出来，精液溅得他满脸都是，像奶油一样黏糊糊地往下淌。Sam充满恶意地、仔仔细细地把剩余的精液涂在Dean浓密卷翘的睫毛上。

Dean愣了一会，扇了扇眼睫毛，金绿色的眼睛亮得像两颗剔透的宝石。

他哥看起来那么漂亮，又那么色情，好像他们之前猎杀的那只在最深的睡梦中出现的魅魔。

天知道Dean一直是他不可告人的淫乱梦境。

过了好一会Dean才找回他的语言能力，嗓音因为被蹂躏而嘶哑：“……操你妈，哪个婊子养的带出你这种混蛋？”

Sam看了一眼Dean的表情，决定不回答“你”去触他哥的霉头。

Sam把Dean从地板上拽起来的时候Dean腿都软了，因为血液循环不畅而僵硬的肌肉几乎支撑不住身体，Sam连忙抱住他，他哥没合拢的穴口还在往下流水，瓷砖上有一小片一小片亮晶晶的水渍。

他帮Dean提起裤子，重新系好皮带，顺便理了理揉皱的衣角。Dean全程搭在他肩膀上，心安理得地接受弟弟的讨好，有一会Sam感觉他抱着的是一个软绵绵的听话人偶。

“好了，走吧。”Sam说，“爸肯定等急了。”

他想了想，又补充道。

“我去便利店给你买一打啤酒和杂志。”


End file.
